Hay cosas que nunca cambian
by Green Tide
Summary: Hasta el oro puede desgastarse con el tiempo. O hasta la mismisima Sir Integra Hellsing. Pero hay alguien que estara ahi a su lado, siempre. Alucard. Pero, no solo ellos tienen sentimientos. Que hay de Seras? Ella tiene un corazon que siente. O, tenia...


**N/A: Hola hola! Esta es mi primera historia de Hellsing. Tras escribir esto en un cuaderno hace como dos años y abandonarlo, decidí dejar de flojear, (por no usar otra palabra) y pasarla a la compu. Ya se que hay muchas historias allá afuera sobre una Integra enterrada bajo toneladas de papeleo y siendo consolada por nuestro vampiro favorito, pero simplemente no pude resistir la tentación de escribir una así. Esta se la dedico a mi amiga, Anna, que amamos a Alucard, pero aun asi nos daría terror topárnoslo en la noche y hambriento. :p Y ahora vamos con la historia! Disfrútenla.**

Disclaimer: Hellsing ni sus personajes me pertenecen. ¿Santa? ¿Los personajes de Hellsing pueden ser mios? ¿Nooo...? :(

Integra suspiró al firmar el último papel pendiente que tenia. Tomo su taza de té, y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, ya que el té estaba helado. Froto sus cansados ojos y se levanto para ir a dormir.

"Espero que por fin pueda dormir, tengo varias noches sin poder conciliar el sueño…" pensó.

Ya llegando a su recamara, la examino con ojos críticos. Una cama, un tocador, un closet, su propio baño y una cajonera sencilla. Ninguna de estas cosas te podría haber contado algo sobre la directora de la Organización Hellsing. Aparte de los muebles, no había nada que decorara las paredes desnudas. Pero para Integra, eso era mas practico y conveniente.

Ya puesta su pijama y bata, camino hacia la cama, cuando paro abruptamente frente al espejo. En el se veía reflejada una anciana canosa, arrugada, y encorvada. Integra sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su mente. Abrió los ojos y ya no estaba la anciana. En su lugar estaba ella misma, pero su piel más pálida, sus ojos inyectados de sangre, y su cabello mas opaco de lo normal.

Así se veía su padre antes, después de que pasara varios días encerrado en su oficina…

_Integra trago saliva. Balanceando una bandeja de comida en una mano, toco la puerta._

_-Adelante- gruño su padre._

_Integra lentamente entro en la oficina y cerro la puerta. _

_-¿Pa…padre? Te he traído la merienda.- titubeo Integra. El levanto la mirada y entrecerró los ojos para enfocarlos bien. _

_-Ah. Si, __déjalo aquí.-_

_Integra asintió y dejo la bandeja sobre el escritorio. Su padre suspiro y se tallo los ojos. Su cara estaba demacrada y tenía un ligero temblor en la mano._

_-¿Padre? Yo pienso que deberías descansar por un tiempo. Tienes la apariencia de un muerto en vi…- _

_Integra cerro la boca al comprender lo que había dicho._

_-¿Como que? ¿Como un muerto en vida?- dijo su padre, soltando una carcajada seca. _

_-Estoy bien, Integra. No te preocupes, no te haré daño ya que ahora soy un autentico muerto en vida, ¿o no?- dijo en un tono burlón._

_A integra le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda. ¿Como podía bromear su padre con cosas como esas?_

_-Solo me preocupo por tu salud, Padre. No has estado bien últimamente.- Respondió Integra en un tono defensivo. _

_-Integra, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, Ya me puse de mal humor. Además, ¿por que me trajiste la comida tu eh? Walter siempre la trae. Pero bueno eso no importa,- dijo interrumpiendo la respuesta de Integra, -Ya te puedes ir.- le dijo con un ademán apuntando a la puerta._

_-Si, padre.- Dijo una avergonzada Integra._

Una sensación de que estaba siendo acechada trajo a Integra al presente. Ni siquiera se molesto en voltear.

"Alucard." Dijo como hecho no como pregunta.

"¿Si, mi amo?" dijo una sombra un tanto mas oscura que las demás.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"…"

"¿Y bien?" dijo Integra molesta.

"Solo sentí que estaba afligida, amo, y vine a cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien." Dijo en tono burlón.

Integra miro a su sirviente con ojos aburridos. Puso sus lentes aun lado en la cómoda y se metió entre las sabanas de su cama.

"Como ves, todo esta perfecto, así que te puedes retirar." Dijo Integra en un tono de sabelotodo. Alucard se materializo. Puso una sonrisa en su rostro de oreja a oreja que le puso a Integra la carne de gallina.

"Amo, yo solo me preocupo por usted. Después de todo, es mi deber." Dijo acercándose a la cama. Integra se puso rápidamente los lentes.

"Atrás, vampiro. No des ni un paso más." Dijo ella en un tono amenazador.

Alucard soltó una macabra carcajada.

"Bueno, si ya no me necesita… me retiro, amo. Que tenga una buena noche…" dijo desapareciendo por el suelo, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Integra soltó un pequeño suspiro. Ese vampiro le daba un dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos y recordó que cuando recién murió su padre, ella había necesitado de Alucard para darse confianza a si misma.

Integra se mordió el labio. ¿Había dejado que se acercara demasiado?

Tal vez, pero ahora usaría una mano de acero con el. Después de todo, el era un vampiro, aunque fuera la mascota Hellsing. Son criaturas oscuras, que no son de fiar. Mentirosos por naturaleza, seductores, manipuladores, letales y poderosos. No podía demostrar bajo ninguna circunstancia debilidad en frente de su sirviente.

"Amo, me halaga. Si pudiera, me ruborizaría."

Integra abrió los ojos sorprendida. "¡Alucard!" le grito encolerizada. Segundos después apareció.

"¿Si, mi amo?"

"Con un demonio, no te hagas el inocente. ¿Qué hacías dentro de mi mente, bastardo?" gruño Integra.

Alucard sonrió, como si estuviera muy divertido con algo.

"¿Cual es el sentido de contestarle la pregunta, amo? Después de todo, los vampiros somos mentirosos por naturaleza ¿no?"

Integra estaba roja por furia. Respiro hondo y miro a los ojos a Alucard.

"No lo hagas de nuevo. Nunca, es una orden." Dijo en una voz queda.

Por un momento, Alucard perdió su sonrisa. El había esperado un castigo, regaño, bofetada, algo…

Su amo se veía realmente cansada y débil. Tan frágil, y joven. De repente, la respiración de su amo se relajo… ya se había quedado dormida.

Alucard estaba atónito. Ella jamás había bajado la guardia así. Nunca se hubiera quedado dormida con el ahí en su alcoba. Aun desconcertado, Alucard bajo hasta el sótano y se sentó sobre su ataúd. Necesitaba pensar bien que había pasado. Escucho pasos dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, pero no se movió. El sabía perfectamente de quien eran.

"¿Amo, puedo pasar?" dijo Seras del otro lado de la puerta. Abrió la puerta un poco y su rostro se ilumino al ver a su amo.

"¡Amo, esta aquí! Por un momento pensé que no estaba, y ya me iba…" y como hacia siempre que estaba nerviosa, hablo y hablo y hablo sin parar.

Alucard ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirarla. Ya entendería que quería estar solo y finalmente tendría paz para pensar.

Solo espero que sea pronto… pensó.

"¿Amo? ¿Me esta haciendo caso?" dijo y luego lo miro con una cara preocupada.

"¿Amo, se encuentra bien?"

Alucard no contesto inmediatamente. Quería preguntarle algo a Seras, pero no sabia como decirlo.

"Dime algo, Seras. Alguna vez has estado enamorada?" le dijo de golpe.

Seras se quedo boquiabierta. No se lo esperaba. ¿Acaso era tan obvia? ¿Su amo ya había captado que… ella sentía algo por el?

"Contesta, Seras."

"OH, bueno, eh, no, pero, si, uhm…."tartamudeo ella.

Alucard torció los ojos. "Si o no? Es una pregunta sencilla, chica policía."

Seras trago saliva. "Um, si. Creo que una vez, así como realmente enamorada. Creí que era el "correcto" pero pues…"

Alucard asintió como si supiera de qué estaba hablando.

- ¿Pero, por que lo pregunta, amo?- Seras pregunto, aun nerviosa. Alucard pareció no escucharla. Empezó a atravesar la pared, pero se detuvo, y le contesto, - Por nada. Simple curiosidad. – y desapareció.

Seras Victoria se quedo viendo un largo rato el lugar donde su amo desapareció. Podía ser rubia, pero no era tonta. Ella ya tenia una idea de porque su amo le pregunto eso, aunque esa mera posibilidad le doliera. ¿Qué creía, que ella no se daba cuenta de las "atenciones" que le prestaba a Integra? Su amo le servia como un perro, no solo por el sello que los unía, sino por algo mas. Seras sentía el respeto que su amo le tenia a Integra. Y… le dolía. ¿Qué soy para mi amo? Se pregunto Seras amargamente, con lágrimas de sangre en sus ojos.

¿Qué soy para la cabeza de la organización Hellsing? Musitó Alucard, un tanto dolido.

Pero, la conozco, pensó. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Y con eso termino. Esta historia tenia un buen de tiempo en mi cabeza. Please, dejen reviews, díganme lo que piensan! Los amo! 3

*Green Tide*


End file.
